


Gas Station Bathroom

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat, Stomachache, Stuffed, bellyache, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: He needed a pit  stop for the bathroom.
Kudos: 17





	Gas Station Bathroom

My boyfriend was not the open type about passing gas at all. I mean, he would flush the toilet in the bathroom to drown out any possibly noticeable elimination noises. I didn't know anyone could be so private about their bathroom habits, until meeting him.  
So I wasn't surprised that after he shot me a worried look after farting twice within a couple minutes in the car. My request for a frappe had resulted in an impromptu McDonald's trip, but now he looked somewhat uncomfortable.  
"Wanna tell me why you only want a frappe and you're over there unleashing bombs?" I joked to ease the situation, but it was unlike him to only want the sweet treat. Normally he ordered sandwiches and a large fry.  
"I kinda- I ate a whole bag of anytizers boneless hot wings for lunch." He signaled to turn into the McDonald's parking lot.  
"I won't lie, I'm slightly impressed." It wasn't anything new for him to scarf down a large quantity of food at once.  
He put the window down. "May I please get two large mocha frappe and four apple pies? Thanks." The cashier had barely repeated his total when he said thank you and another fart slipped out.  
"Kenzie, I'm so sorry. It's got me fuckin' bloated." It was clear we would be in the drive thru for a while as there were probably seven or eight cars ahead of us. He drove forward a few feet, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. "Like for real. I feel like 11 months pregnant."  
I chirped my sympathy to him. "It's okay. Don't hold it in."  
He continued, "My stomach is stuffed. I've got heartburn like a bitch too."  
After a few minutes, we were able to pay for our frappes and move to the next window. Right before the window opened, he leaned to one side and let one loose with a quiet straining sound. "Uhh. There it is," he muttered to himself.  
I was starting to get a little turned on seeing him in such a shape, bold enough or just gassy enough to find relief farting in front of me. The lady now was leaning out the window to hand him the frappes.  
Now we were back on the original route to our house. He quickly sucked down most of the frappe, his teeth chattering a bit. "Ugh. I forgot frappes make me need to poop."  
"Babe it's probably all the chicken you ate. You just drank the frappe."  
"Don't say chicken." His voice had a nauseated tone now. "I feel it just sitting in my belly like a rock. But that coffee, I swear it's moving right through me"  
We were stuck at the red light now.  
"I really need to shit," he announced. "Where's the closest gas station? 22nd? Like I'm sorry. I want to hold it."  
"Yeah unless you take a right at Oak and go to Murphy's. But the one you said is technically closer. Sorry babe." I was definitely getting a little horny now.  
He nodded and switched lanes once he could do so. "I've never just had to go like this." And I believed it, as my boyfriend usually had one bowel movement like clockwork in the morning. He would jump up and rush to the toilet, especially after a particularly heavy dinner the night before.  
And I heard two farts slip out now, with a sigh through gritted teeth. "Sorry again. I'm only a couple minutes away," he said, more for his own benefit than mine. "Last time I was there they were cleaning the bathrooms. Oh I hope I can use the toilet."  
"I'm sure you'll be able to." I reassured him, but how could you ever know with those places with one bathroom and one key?  
It amazed me how open he was being. "Oh god, with the way I feel all of a sudden, I don't think its just the frappe," he admitted. "I think I might be in there a while."  
We were now approaching the gas station. He moaned, pulling his shirt up to reveal his whole stomach. "I'm going to drop a deuce."  
He walked into the store. Just a couple minutes later, he walked back out stiffly. I knew there was no way he could have finished by that time. He got back in the car and instantly cussed. "Fuck, man, there's someone in the bathroom. I gotta wait until they come out. I don't know if I can." His expression hardened as air seeped out of him. It was starting to smell worse and worse yet. "I ate all those  
Anytizers and now my stomach is all fucked up." He patted his belly, trying to soothe it. "I'm about to walk back in there. Ooh. God. I hope they have a plunger in here."


End file.
